


Jaehwan, The First

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Half-Siblings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: Sungwoon hyung claimed that he has step father jealousy syndrome and siblings anxiety problem.However, Jaehwan decided not to believe a traitor.





	Jaehwan, The First

**Author's Note:**

> In 'Are You Human Too?' NamShin III's voice: "It's the rule to ignore any grammar mistakes while reading this story" >.<

 

 

 

_“You're lucky"_

 

_“You must be spoiled”_

 

_“Mama’s boy”_

 

Jaehwan received those words a lot whenever he told his friends that he is the only child in his family. At first, he just shrugged them off, but there was a time he thought that they were right.

 

He got a room for himself, he didn’t need to share his clothes or toys, and the most important thing is, his parents love him and only him. So yeah… he did feel that being the only child is good. If not, it is the best.

 

It was about two months after his 6th birthday when his dad suddenly left him and his mom. The police said he was hit by a drunk driver. Jaehwan wanted to ask his mom what does a drunk driver mean, yet the older broke into tears and for that, he didn’t has the heart to bother her, quietly let his tiny body got pulled into her arms.

 

Everything happened like a flash and Jaehwan merely remembered sitting in a wake later. His mom was still sobbing beside him and they were all wearing black there.

 

Jaehwan watched one by one people entered the small room and bowed to his dad’s photo that was put in the middle of the flowers arrangements in front of them, then turned to him and his mom with their solemn face. Again, Jaehwan was tempted to ask his mom what were they doing and why hadn’t his dad pick up them yet?

 

And for the second time, Jaehwan kept the questions to himself. No, he just never found the right timing when a middle-aged couple came to his mom and the latter went into berserk afterwards.

 

_“Sorry? You think a sorry is enough? Huh? YOU THINK IT'S ENOUGH?!“_

 

Jaehwan couldn’t hear the rest of his mom’s words as he shifted his attention to a girl, who was standing not too far from the couple. She looked like a mess that he almost pitied the girl.

 

 _Almost_.

 

_“YOUR DAUGHTER GOT HER SORRY SELF DRUNK AND KILLED MY HUSBAND! SHE'S A KILLER! SHE'S A KILLER! I WON’T FORGIVE HER!“_

 

The said girl looked up and her eyes somehow met with Jaehwan's at the very moment. _“Oh”_. It was the word that came out from his mouth just then. A habit of his when he got a gist on something to be exact.

 

 _'Oh… so a drunk driver meant this noona’_ , Jaehwan thought as he watched his mom slapped the girl’s cheek next and immediately got hold back by the guests.

 

Oh...

 

 

 

 

Several days passed and Jaehwan didn’t need to be told to know that the tight feeling in his chest meant loneliness. He missed his dad.

 

Being the only child is good. He got a room for himself, he didn’t need to share his clothes or toys, and the most important thing is, his parents love him and only him.

 

But his dad was no longer here, leaving just his mom to love him then.

 

 

 

 

The scary idea that no one would love him if his mom also leaves the world and follows his dad to heaven made Jaehwan swore to take a good care of the older. His mom must not get hurt. His mom has to be always happy. His mom shouldn’t get burdened by him.

 

Hence, at the age of 7, Jaehwan asked his mom to stop buying him a new toy. He told the latter that he was glad for having so many toys already. Jaehwan also started to wake up and got ready to school on his own. His mom surely felt surprise and grateful of his change.

 

Jaehwan became very good in both groceries shopping and preparing a simple meal not long after that. He learned how to sweet talk to the elders in the market just so he could get the cheapest price possible for all the things he bought. However, everyone eventually fell for his charm, thanked to his cute face too.

 

When he was in high school, Jaehwan had managed practically everything in the house. From the bills, groceries, laundries, and minor fixing, he would help his mom to settle them by himself.

 

_“Ah… did Mr. Lee come to fix the pipe?”_

 

_“No, mom. I did it myself”_

 

_“I'ld be late tonight. Take this money and eat outside, hurm?”_

 

_“It's okay, I'll cook”_

 

_“Omo I forgot to do the laundry! My suit--“_

 

_“Here... I already ironed it for you too”_

 

And the thing continued until he entered college, graduated, and landed himself a promising job in a big firm, Jaehwan remained the same Jaehwan.

 

He would make a breakfast for him and his mom before going to work. Going home, he stopped by somewhere to buy something to cook for dinner. He shared the chocolates he received on every February 14th with his mom. He spent all his holidays with the older, be it abroad or in the country.

 

In short, Jaehwan is simply a living proof of the word devoted. His mom is like his sun. As long as his sun smiles brightly, he would gladly embrace it forever.

 

 _“If your mom is your lover, I bet she's the luckiest woman ever”_ , Jisung commented when Jaehwan told him about his plan to bring his mom to Czech next year. _“Not that your mom is less luckier than she is now, huh?”_

 

Jisung trailed on and Jaehwan grinned to that friend slash a brother figure of his. _“My mom only has me, hyung. I've to be good to her of course”_

 

 

 

 

Little did he knew, he was slightly misunderstood his mom for the first time…

 

 

 

 

“Huh… pardon?”

 

Jaehwan paused at fixing his tie and stared at his mom’s reflection through the big mirror in his bedroom. He raised one eyebrow as he found the older is all fidgety towards him there. “Mom?”

 

“You heard me, Hwan-ah”, his mom whined as she helped her son to wear his work suit. Jaehwan chuckled inwardly as he grabbed his watch and checked his appearance in the mirror, purposely ignoring the pout on his mom’s face.

 

“Hwan-ah… Kim Jaehwan”

 

His mom pleaded again, and Jaehwan let out a sigh at that. He turned to his mom and put both of his hands on his hip. “Okay, first of all, why? Why is this sudden atomic bomb, mom?”

 

“I… I like him, son. He's--“

 

“Secondly!”, Jaehwan cut the older, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Who is that guy? Do I know him? Is he trustworthy? How about his criminal record?”

 

His mom rolled her eyes at him, but Jaehwan just maintained his serious look. His mind suddenly brought him back to some old episodes.

 

There were actually six or seven guys who tried to court his mom before. Even so, though he was still young, Jaehwan knew better than approving any of the men with his mom. Those guys were only good for nothing, and to top it all, one of them could passed as his grandfather instead. Gross.

 

Nonetheless, his mom is really a beauty. She is in her 40’s already, yet no one could resist that pretty face of hers. He is sure that the older is aging backward too. That is why people always mistook his mom as his sister whenever they went out together.

 

“Ah… why does it feel like I'm your kid and you were my mother, Hwan-ah? Come on,  _mom_. Mr. Cha is a good guy. He's the new director in our office that I used to talk to you. We've been trying to get to know each other for a while. I'm--“

 

“Oh… so you met him behind my back all this time?”

 

“Great. Now you made it sound like I cheated on my boyfriend”

 

“Worst… I'm your son, mom. How could you? No wonder you dressed up so prettily these days”, Jaehwan grabbed his work case as he said. He walked out from his room and headed to the front door straight away.

 

“Jaehwan-ah”, his mom called after a while, and Jaehwan began to hate himself at the sad tone the older used. He looked over his shoulder as he slipped into his shoes.

 

“L-let continue this later, mom. I'm late”, Jaehwan spoke as his hand reached the door knob. “I'm sorry that I couldn’t make our breakfast this morning. I'll make up for you tomorrow”

 

“It… it's fine. I promised Mr. Cha to have a breakfast together today”

 

Jaehwan pressed a thin line with his lips as he swung the door open. He had no idea whether he is annoyed that his mom didn’t care to miss his cook for once, or if he is mad that his mom made a plan with this Cha _Jerk_. “Well then. Enjoy yourselves”

 

As childish as it might be, Jaehwan couldn’t help but to slam the door afterward. He is pissed. Very pissed.

 

 

 

 

“Why must you get pissed though? Your mom is not a teen anymore. She would know if the guy she dates is a good one or not”

 

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes towards Jisung at the latter’s words. Luckily, there are just the two of them in the pantry, so he wasn’t that hesitant to tell his friend what had happened between him and his mom this morning.

 

But then, it is unfortunate of him that they are in the company building, which is certainly not a nice place to stab a friend to death. Not that he has the guts to do so…

 

“You don’t understand, hyung. If there's a strange man comes asking my mom for her number, she'll just give it to him. My mom won’t even doubt the person’s intention. She's that clueless I swear!”

 

Jisung chuckled as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. “I think it was you who is as clueless as shit”

 

Jaehwan raised one eyebrow, in bewilderment. “Excuse me?”

 

Jisung sighed as he brought his mug to the sink & rinsed it with water. “Didn’t you say that your dad passed away long ago?”, he asked after he is done, in which Jaehwan hummed at once.

 

“See? Your mom is lonely, Jaehwan-ah. She needs someone to love her too”

 

Jaehwan made a face. If it is the case, then his mom doesn’t have to look for the love from the others. Him alone is enough. He promised to take a good care of his mom anyway. Who is this Mr. Cha though? He could be another useless guy in his mom’s admirers list the next time he gets to know him.

 

“Don’t give me that ugly face. You knew that I'm right. When you marry Minhyun later, I bet with my whole animal dolls collection that you're going to spend time with your mom lesser than you do now. So let the poor woman to go for her love, will you?”

 

Jaehwan’s face turned beet red at Jisung’s comment that he quickly covered it with his now empty mug, pretending to take a sip of his tea.

 

“W-what with Hwang Minhyun out of the blue, huh?", Jaehwan muttered as he walked pass his older friend to the sink. “He's only a friend. Nothing more than that”

 

“Not yet”, Jisung replied shortly, but Jaehwan could sense the teasing tone the former used. “Also, we have three Minhyun’s in our department. I didn’t particularly point out the new team leader, Hwang Minhyun, right?”

 

“Urgh remind me to burn your giraffe doll the next time I come to your place”

 

“What? I'm innocent”, Jisung said as he lifted up both of his hands, although his infamous playful smirk still hasn’t leave the corner of his lips.

 

“Hyung… maybe you should just help me about my mom”, Jaehwan said as he leaned against the mini fridge there. “God what do I do with this Mr. Cha?”

 

Jisung snorted as he saw the state of his friend before him. He is well aware that Jaehwan is a  _mother pabo_ , yet he had no idea the latter is going to be a headache to his own mother’s love life. “Easy, Kim Jaehwan. Don’t rush on anything. This is your mom’s happiness on the line”

 

Jaehwan let out a sigh as he looked down to his shoes. “What do you suggest, hyung?”

 

“Meet Mr. Cha… and then you could start judging him all you want”

 

There was a pregnant silence until Jaehwan looked up to his friend’s face, looking anything but happy with what he is just asked to. “Do I have to?”

 

“It's up to you. But for me, it's better that way. Even if you hate with your mom’s man, don’t show it too much in front of her--“

 

“He's not my mom’s man!”

 

Jisung startled at the younger’s sudden burst and carefully picked up his words afterwards. “R-right. He's not your mom’s man. So? What is it now? Do you have anything else in your mind?”

 

Jaehwan shook his head sadly. “I guess I'll need to meet Mr. Cha first”

 

“Oh… when is it?”, Jisung couldn’t help but to dig out more details.

 

“I don’t know. The sooner the better I think. I need to know his weakness fast in order to get rid him out of my mom’s and my life”

 

Jisung awkwardly patted Jaehwan’s shoulder as he heard the words that came out from the latter’s mouth.

 

“Urm… good luck? Take it easy, hurm? At least--”, he paused, trying to read Jaehwan's mood from his face, and his eyes eventually met with the younger’s when he turned to him expectantly.

 

“At least what?”, Jaehwan probed after a while. 

 

Jisung smiled as he slowly made his way out of the pantry, “At least your mom is dating someone, while you're stuck in _some_ with Hwang Minhyun”

 

 

 

 

“YAH!!!”

 

 

 

 

As soon as Jaehwan told his mom that he wanted to meet Mr. Cha, he swore the older was glowing in joy that he nearly felt bad for trying to ruin her happiness. But when he heard his mom called the guy honey over a phone call after that, his hatred to the latter came back and even doubled than before.

 

For him, only his late dad deserves an endearment from his mom. What is so special about Mr. Cha to receive one then?

 

And so, Jaehwan kept his plan and he had gotten more excited to act it out after his mom told him that Mr. Cha has agreed to have a dinner with them in two days. Great he couldn’t wait to crush that Cha _Jerk_  until then.

 

It would be nice too if this Cha _Jerk_  is a short, shabby old man, because Jaehwan is going to shoot himself on the head if the former turned out to be the exact opposite.

 

 

 

 

However, Jaehwan found himself getting more than he expected…

 

 

 

 

He fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat at the family diner as his eyes widened at the mess before him. Two little boys are fighting over the chickens, leaving the crumbs everywhere including their face, and Jaehwan nudged his mom, hoping the older would explain to him just what the hell is happening there.

 

“They're Daehwi and Daniel. The maknaes”, his mom said, still all smiley and absolutely unaware of Jaehwan’s discomfort at the very moment. “They're actually fraternal twins. Going to turn 6 this year”

 

Jaehwan dumbly nodded as he eyed another boy near the maknaes. The boy looked quiet but no less messy during eating he might add.

 

“That's Woojin. He's older than Daehwi and Daniel by a few months only”, his mom whispered into his ear, and Jaehwan nodded again at her words. “Woojin also loves football, you know?”

 

Oh…

 

He turned to other three boys who are sitting a seat away from Woojin. Judging from their height just now, he assumed all of them are in high school already, if not college. Nonetheless, it seemed that they fortunately have learned and practiced their table manner.

 

Jaehwan continued staring until one of the boys— _the one with three moles on his left cheek_ —rolled his eyes at him, made him taken back.  _Rude_.

 

“That's Seongwu. The second eldest. And that's Jinyoung beside him”, his mom said as Jaehwan’s eyes trailed on the pretty boy next to the rude—Seongwu. “They've just entered high school so be a good hyung to them, hurm?”

 

Oh…

 

Jaehwan hummed in acknowledgement as he shifted his attention to the last boy at the furthest seat. The boy looked up from his food and smiled at him, showing his crescent eyes smile.

 

“Jihoon-ah, why don’t you introduce yourself to Jaehwan hyung here?”

 

His mom inquired and the boy politely greeted Jaehwan by lowering his head in a slight bow, which caught the older off guard as he awkwardly bowed back in return.

 

“H-hello, I’m Jihoon. Age, 20. I-I am a freshman at Chung-Ang, Jaehwan-shi“

 

“Gosh stop with the formality, will you? Jaehwan is your hyung from now on, Jihoon-ah”, his mom cut in, and Jaehwan swore he heard a scoff coming from the rude boy.

 

“Ah… mandu prince is Daehwi’s hyung? So can Daehwi call mandu prince Jjaeni hyung then?”

 

Another snort, and this time it surprisingly came from the pretty boy, but apparently his mom didn’t catch it as she completely gushed over the maknae’s adorableness, much to Jaehwan’s dismay.

 

Jaehwan closed his eyes and opened them back shortly after. _‘Kill me now’_ , he thought as he took a look at everyone at the table.

 

When he asked to meet Mr. Cha before, he meant that jerk alone. Never in his plan that the old man was supposed to get six people to tag along with him…

 

“Okay, kids. More fries & chickens to dig in!”

 

As if on a cue, the said Mr. Cha suddenly appeared at their table while carrying a tray that filled with a whole load of foods, easily got all the boys to cheer up at the mouth-watering sight.

 

Jaehwan, on the other hand, sighed dejectedly. This is what he was afraid of—that Mr. Cha is a total 180° in term of appearance that he expected him to be.

 

Mr. Cha has a pair of long legs, broad shoulders, a God blessed height and a decent face, which irritated Jaehwan to no end because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the older male surely look compatible with his beautiful mom.

 

Jaehwan: 0, Mr. Cha: 1

 

_'Urgh suck to be me…'_

 

And when he thought he could come out with some good warnings for Mr. Cha at this meet up, the latter beat him first by bringing along the boys. What are their name again? Daejin? Jinhwi? Wooyoung? Well like he would care!

 

Jaehwan turned to his mom with a disheartened look, and pouted when he saw her feeding the rude brothers with fries.

 

Just why…

 

 

 

 

Just why his mom didn’t tell him beforehand that Mr. Cha is a single dad with 6 kids?

 

 

 

 

“W-what? B-but… I thought you--“

 

“Mom”

 

Jaehwan put down his chopsticks near his half-finished rice bowl and looked up to his mom. She seemed like she will cry any time soon and Jaehwan suddenly felt bad for blurting out what he was thinking a moment ago.

 

“Mom… yes, I asked to see Mr. Cha and we did meet him last week but…”, Jaehwan paused, and added quietly. “But it doesn’t mean that I've approved him”

 

There was a silence as Jaehwan awkwardly shifted on his seat. He, himself wondered why he was so stubborn in this. It is not like Mr. Cha is a bad suitor. The older male has the look, a career, and practically everything that could keep his mom happy.

 

Still, here comes the problem. Mr. Cha is close to perfect that Jaehwan was afraid the guy would leave his mom one day since he is that capable to get any person he likes. Not mentioned, his six kids. What if that old man only used his mom to help him taking care of the boys? What if he had never truly loved his mom and it was simply for the sake of his child?

 

God why couldn’t his mom see those possibilities?

 

“You don’t understand, Hwan-ah. I-I love Mr. Cha”, his mom muttered after a while, however Jaehwan replied nothing as he quietly picked up an eggroll and put it into her bowl.

 

“I said I love Mr. Cha”, his mom tried again, emphasizing each word as if her world is depend on it. “Jaehwan-ah?”

 

Jaehwan gritted his teeth as he responded with a nod. His mom has been going out with someone even before he was told about it and as much as the thing irked him to the core, he had no heart to ignore her at this point. He promised to his younger self to never hurt his mama after all.

 

“W-why do you hate Mr. Cha, Hwan-ah? He's nice”

 

“I know"

 

“And then what is it? His sons?”

 

“Maybe”, Jaehwan murmured as he got up from his seat and walked to the waste bin, throwing his unfinished dinner into it before dumping his dirty dishes into the sink. He had no appetite anymore.

 

Honestly, the boys are as tolerable as Mr. Cha. There is nothing really about them— _well except their lack of table manner and a few rude gestures_ —that would make him disagreed on his mom and their father’s relationship so bad.

 

It is just too good to be truth, and Jaehwan couldn’t help feeling insecure on that.

 

“They're good boys, Hwan-ah. They love me“

 

“Have Mr. Cha ask you to babysit them before?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“See mom. You got nothing to do with him, but he already treated you like a nanny!”

 

“There's no such thing, Hwan-ah”, his mom stated faintly. “I was the one who offered myself. The boys also listened to me well. It wasn’t that hard to look after them. You do remember how I used to do the same to you, right?”

 

Jaehwan huffed as he squeezed a bottle of dish soap hard into the sink. “I forgot”, he said shortly as he scrubbed the dishes hard. “I only remembered managing everything on my own when you were out for your double jobs”

 

_Shoot!_

 

Jaehwan bite his lower lip unconsciously and turned his back around. “Mom… I… I-I'm sorry. I-it's just slipped out”

 

His mom glanced over him and smiled, but Jaehwan knew better just how upset the older felt then.

 

“Mom, I'm sorry”, Jaehwan tried again and sighed when she wordlessly got up and left the room. Jaehwan eyed the untouched meal on the table as he let the guilt and regret to eat him alive.

 

 

 

 

What have I done?

 

 

 

 

A week had passed, yet the tension air in the house just grew thicken, leaving Jaehwan to feel anything but happy about it. He also felt a bit empty to come back home after a long day to not being greeted by his mom as usual.

 

He thought that it was unlikely for the awkwardness to be fixed anytime soon. He had to work during the day and when he wanted to talk to his mom after dinner, the older always shut him up first, saying she was tired, and so Jaehwan had no other choice but to let her rest. After all, his mom indeed looked a little pale lately...

 

 

 

 

“Jaehwan-ah, I think you've a step father jealousy syndrome and siblings anxiety problem”

 

“Sungwoon hyung… can you not like rubbing salts to my wound?”, Jaehwan murmured as he laid his head down on the table and heaved a depressed sigh. “Don’t forget that you betrayed me when you set up my mom and Mr. Cha a year ago”

 

Sungwoon grinned as he put a mug of hot cocoa and Blueberry muffins down in front of Jaehwan. Luckily, there are only one or two customers at the moment so he could make use of the time to catch up with the younger.

 

Or more like getting the latter to forgive him for being a cupid between his mom and his potential new dad.

 

“You know what, Jaehwan? I bet if uncle is still here, he would thank me for introducing such a good man to aunt. Just imagine how long had it been. 10 years? 11?--“

 

“20”

 

“Right, 20 years”, Sungwoon said, emphasizing the number 20 which deepened the scowl on Jaehwan’s face even more. “So don’t you wish for your mom to find a love again?”

 

“She's fine with only me though”

 

“You knew it's a big, fat lie, Kim Jaehwan”

 

“But Mr. Cha has six sons, hyung”

 

“Well the more the merrier?”

 

Jaehwan stopped munching on his muffin as he glanced over at Sungwoon with a pointed look. “Very funny, hyung. And please don’t drag my late father into this. For all you knew he could have been disappointed with you for deceiving me”

 

Sungwoon burst into a hearty laugh as he reached out to ruffle Jaehwan’s hair, earning him a frown from the younger.

 

“But Mr. Cha is similar with your dad in many ways, don’t you think?”

 

“And one of them is?”

 

“He cares for your mom and loves her so much”

 

Jaehwan let out a snort and narrowed his eyes at the older male before him. “Are you perhaps Mr. Cha’s ex-lover because you can’t seem to stop praising him since like forever?”

 

“I don’t praise my exes, Jaehwan-ah. I cursed them”, Sungwoon muttered as he placed another plate of muffins on the table. “I actually met Mr. Cha at Guanlin’s middle school graduation. You remember Jinyoung, right? That kid is Guanlin’s best friend”

 

“N-no way”

 

“Yes way”

 

“So… w-what? It's not just my mom and you that lied to me, but my baby cousin, Guanlin too?”, Jaehwan asked and wore a scowl on his face.

 

Sungwoon shook his head in amusement and plopped himself beside the cranky Jaehwan. “Okay… let’s be a man and speak only the truth, shall we?”, he proposed as he put his hand on the younger’s shoulder.

 

Jaehwan shrugged his shoulder, shaking his cousin’s hand off, and slightly waved the latter to continue whatever he intended to say.

 

“Jaehwan-ah… you know your mom love you, right? Even if she met seven other persons whom she wanted to love too”

 

“What are you trying to say?“

 

“Say we maybe are only two years apart, but we practically grew up together. Since we were a kid, I could see that you were always the wise one, a sweetheart and very kind. I'm sure you're still like that"

 

"So, if it's the time that you need the most, I think your mom will gladly wait for you as long as you promised to give her your blessing. First thing first, say sorry and talk to your mom, hurm? The thing that happen now isn’t just hurting her, but you as well, right?”

 

Jaehwan lowered his gave at the remaining muffins on the plates and nodded slowly. Sungwoon heaved out the sigh which he had not realised that he had hold before, and ruffled his younger cousin’s hair once again.

 

“Still… six brothers in all of sudden is too much, hyung. I can’t imagine what our house is going to look like then”

 

Sungwoon smiled. “Yeah… Guanlin said Daniel only wants meat, Daehwi loves to put his toys everywhere, Woojin can’t sit still, Jinyoung is quite savage, Seongwu is a bit clumsy, and Jihoon… hurm… he's probably the helpful one. But don’t worry, Jaehwan-ah. You're their eldest hyung now. You're more than capable to handle them, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh God”

 

Jaehwan face-palmed himself, and Sungwoon giggled at the sight. “Well for a start, you can just pretend that they're your precious guitar in a human form, Kim Jaehwan”

 

 

 

 

Being the only child is good. He got a room for himself, he doesn’t need to share his clothes or toys, and the most important thing is, his parents love him and only him.

 

And now, welcoming a family package that consists of a step father and six half brothers might turn out to be… not so bad.

 

_Hopefully_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think I shall end this story? Share your idea in the comment :)


End file.
